Team Free Will Tots
by LaraBex
Summary: An Alternate Universe fiction. Sam, Dean, and Castiel all have sons. It's Little Westiel's birthday today. See what the day is like for the little Team Free Will tots. Rating T, only to be safe.


**A/N: I was inspired to write this by a cute little cooking video uploaded by Misha Collins of him and his son, and also a few cute little pictures on Facebook on the "I Would Like to Devote My Soul to Castiel" page, (like the "Free Angel, Preferably to a Broken Home" picture, which has another story based on it). This is more just inspiration by cuteness. Also, I wanted to combine the names of the characters with the names of their real life sons, but Jensen Ackles doesn't have any kids yet, so I named Dean's son Bobby-John. But Jared Padalecki's son is named Thomas, so combined with Sam is sort of like Shamus, and Misha Collins's son's name is West, so Castiel's son's name is Westiel. This is my first story on here, so please read and review, but be kind! Thanks**! ***Also, the spelling errors in speech are intentional.***

* * *

"Hehwo, Bobby-John."

When Bobby-John opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was the deep blue eyes of another, brown haired child, peeking over the edge of the hotel room bed, only a few inches away from his own face. He jumped a little. "Geez, Wes! What have I told you about pohsonal space!?"

"Oh, yes. Of course. Sohwy," Westiel replied as he stepped back a little ways. After a nice, long night with his father, looking at nature, and exploring Earth, he was told by Castiel to wake up the Winchester tots, when morning finally rolled around.

When he sat up, the five-year-old Bobby-John saw that everyone else was already up and about. He rubbed his eyes, then turned, letting his feet hang off the side of the bed. He stretched, groaned, and reached for his juice box on the night stand, taking a big swig. Little Wes walked away and sat on the chair next to the small table, across the room, and sat silently, with a blank look on his face. Dean walked over to Bobby-John. "Come on, Bub. Time to get up," He said, patting him on the back a little.

"I know," Bobby-John responded to his father.

Shamus sat on the other chair, opposite Westiel, and stared at a laptop. "Oh, this is coo'," he said to himself. "Hey, Daddy! Come here. Did you know," he started, before Sam was fully present at his side, "that sharks have over three-thousand teeph!?" Sam was finally next to him, and he looked over his shoulder to see the Wikipedia article his four-year-old had up.

Truthfully, Sam had read this somewhere once, but Shamus was so excited, so for his sake, he played dumb. "Wow! Really?" he said with harmless, faked enthusiasm.

"Yeah!" Shamus said, unaware of his father's little white-lie. "Isn't that coo'?"

"Yeah! Hey, listen," he said, changing the subject, "You haven't eaten breakfast yet, so why don't you get off the computer for now, and we'll get everyone something to eat?"

He didn't have to try very hard to get Shamus off, since at the sound of food, he zoned out completely. "Okay!" he said as he closed the laptop and got off the chair. Sam backed up a little bit and watched him run into the kitchen area, up next to Dean, who was washing his hands. He tugged on his jacket. "Uncle Dean, what's for breakfast?" he asked. Dean looked down at him briefly.

"I don't know yet, kid. It's up to Wes, since it's his birthday today. Why don't you go ask him what he wants to do today?"

"Okay!" he said, running off. Dean shut off the water and grabbed the hand-rag off the small counter next to him, and followed Shamus back to Westiel. "Hey, so, what do you wanna do for your birfday?" he asked sincerely.

Westiel turned his stare from the floor back to Shamus and shrugged, "I thought we would just sit here quietwy."

Dean stepped in, "Aw, come on, nothing? You don't wanna have a party, or go see a movie or something?" he asked the little angel. He looked up at Dean.

"I guess I hadn't weally thought about it…" he said. He turned to look at his father inquisitively.

Castiel looked as confused as Westiel felt, but nonetheless, he offered, "If there's anything I've learned from the Winchesters, it's to trust them. It could be," he looked at Dean, then back to little Wes, "fun."

Westiel nodded to his father, with his tiny, little serious face, and said, "If you say so," which from any other people might be rude, but from Wes or Cas just meant, "I will trust you on this." Castiel nodded back.

Bobby-John then got excited, "Ooh! What about Party Pawace!?"

"No!" Shamus punched him in the arm. They both looked at each other for a moment, then Shamus looked at the adults and back to Bobby-John, as if to say, "I don't want them to know my secret," which he thought they didn't already know. Bobby-John understood.

"Right, Party Pawace is stupid. We should find somewhere else. Somewhere wifout stupid kwowns. They're so dumb!" he played it off, and they shared a look that showed they were sure he'd fooled the adults. Sam and Dean tried not to smile. Castiel and Westiel looked at each other, the only ones utterly clueless.

So Sam and Dean spent about half an hour, that morning, calling around for places like Party Palace that didn't have clowns; something Sam was happy to do. When they'd found one, Dean rounded up the kids. "Alright, guys. We're going to Kids' Place," he said, then added jokingly, "'Where kids play, and clowns are stupid.'"

The kids got ready to leave; Shamus buttoned up his plaid, flannel shirt, and threw on a jacket, and Bobby-John put on his boots and threw on his leather jacket. Westiel didn't have to get dressed; he'd already been wearing his miniature suit and blue tie, and his trench coat was already dirty from a night of exploring.

They all got in the Impala; Westiel sat in Castiel's lap in the back seat, since, in the event of a car crash, they would always be the safest, and stared out the window. Meanwhile, Bobby-John and Shamus played with army men next to them. Sam and Dean talked and laughed in the front seats. Westiel then asked his father, "Why are we having a party for my birfday?"

Castiel thought about the question. He wasn't entirely sure why humans did this. He responded with why he didn't mind, "Because you are God's little miracle." Westiel didn't feel the need to respond; he just stared back out the window. He didn't understand, but this was a sufficient answer.

When they arrived at Kids' Place, Bobby-John and Shamus got out of the car as soon as it stopped moving. They waited impatiently for everyone else. They had never actually been to one of these places before; they just saw them in the various towns they went through as they drove past, or saw commercials for them on TV. They walked inside, and the place was huge. "Wow!" Bobby-John and Shamus exclaimed together, as their fathers walked up to the counter to reserve a table. There were those big tubes that kids were supposed to crawl through, shooter video games, rides, prizes, and a ball pit. A _ball_ pit! This place was going to be awesome!

Bobby-John scoped the place out. There were plenty of little ladies around. It was perfect.

As they walked to their table, Castiel and Westiel observed the people and activities. The children played, and ran, and climbed, and Westiel even noticed a game in which the players intentionally hit innocent little groundlings with sledge hammers when they arose from their burrows. He was very concerned, and tugged on his father's jacket. "Why do they want to kill the moles?" he asked. Castiel looked at what his son saw.

"They have no souls and are not real. And the hammers they are using are made of plastic; they would be very ineffective in real combat. Perhaps it is to train the kids, just in case of the event of a ground mole invasion," he consoled his son, "One can never be too prepared." This comforted little Wes, and they sat down in the chairs at the table.

Sam and Dean ordered a pizza, and Bobby-John and Shamus ran off. Sam noticed Westiel sitting at the table, staring at the other kids. "Y'know," he said with a small chuckle, "You can go play, too."

Westiel turned to face Sam. "I'm not sure what to do," he said. Castiel felt for his child.

"Why don't you go find Bobby-John. He'll show you what to do," Dean told him. Westiel looked at his father for approval, and when he nodded back to him, he jumped off the chair and wandered off, apprehensively. Castiel watched and hoped that maybe he might meet someone new. Sam and Dean laughed and shook their heads when he was far enough away.

Slightly offended, Castiel asked them, "What do you find so humorous?"

Dean stopped himself from taking a drink from a beer, just long enough to answer, "Nothing. He just—" he glanced at Sam, "Like father, like son," Then he drank.

As Westiel walked, he looked for Bobby-John. If they were normal humans, they would be easy to find, but like his friends' fathers, they both had Enochian writing inscribed on their ribs, so that angels could not find them. He stopped, for a moment, when he noticed a woman next to him, who was sitting at one of the other tables, laughing hysterically. She was surrounded by bottles of beer. Westiel wondered how one adult could consume so much alcohol in one sitting. Surely this was not healthy. He observed her behavior for a few minutes. Suddenly, he was grabbed by the shoulder, and tugged the other way.

Bobby-John dragged him a few feet away. "Dude, what're you doing?" he asked him. "You can't just stare at pwetty ladies right in front of them! You have to be, wike, ten feet away!"

Westiel was confused. "But she was about to have beer poisoning. She dwank too much. If she continues in this mannoh, she may die." Bobby-John wrapped his arm around Westiel's shoulder, and they began walking the other direction.

"Man, don't worry about how much she's dwinking! She's a gwown-up. All they dwink. She'll be fine," he said as they walked. He brought them up to the ball pit and stopped. "See, here's something you can worry about. There's, wike, weal danger in here. I've heard some kids never make it out!" He removed his arm from his shoulders and gave him one quick pat on the back. "Why don't you go play in there? It's fweakin' awesome!"

"I thought you said some kids never make it out?" Westiel asked, slightly afraid.

Bobby-John laughed, "That's just a miff," he answered, confident, "But the gurls wike the boys who're fearless and can handle the baw pit!"

Westiel stared up at its entrance. "But what is the purpose?" He decided he probably shouldn't go in.

"Hode that thought," said Bobby-John, walking over to a little girl on the other side of the ball pit. Time to put on some of the old, Winchester charm. "Hehwo! Sohwy, but I couldn't help but noticing you have a very pwetty head." He propped his hand up on the side of the pit. He figured the higher you could put it, the cooler you looked.

"Weally?" she responded.

"Totawee! My name is Bobby-John, but you can caw me Wobert-Jonaphan. And you awh?"

"A gurl."

"Dats coo'. What's yoh name?" he asked her.

"Cassie."

"What kind of music do you wike, Cassie?"

"I wove Wady Gaga. Why? What do you wisten to?"

He nodded his head smoothly, "Mostwy Metawicka."

"Dat sounds coo'."

"Yeah, it's pwetty awesome!" he assured her, "So, Cassie, I hood there's a floor in the bottom of the baw pit. Maybe after cake and ice cweam, we can go check it out togevoh?"

"Okay," she said blankly. _Score_, he thought, although he didn't know what that meant.

Just then, one of the adults in uniform walked up to Westiel, patting him on the shoulder. "Hey, little guy! Why don't you go back to your table, huh? There's a big surprise waiting for you!" She smiled at him. It was a little too nice…

Panicking, Westiel disappeared and arrived in a different area of the building. He heard the lady scream across the place, over all the people. He could see people carry her out after she fainted, and so could his and the Winchesters' fathers.

"Why do I have a feeling that has something to do with us?" asked Dean. They got up to look for their children.

Westiel took the long way, so as to not draw any more attention, and quickly ran back to Bobby-John and Cassie, still standing at the ball pit. "We have to go, now," he told them in a very serious tone. "We have to find Shamus."

"What? Why?" asked Bobby-John.

"I think all the humans here are possessed."

This was no laughing matter. Bobby-John looked at Cassie. He had to save her. "Wisten, I can't explain, but you have to come wiff us!"

She smiled at them, "Is this a game? I wove games!"

He shrugged, "Yeah, sure, it's a game. Now let's go!" The children ran, and just in time, too, as they could see their fathers looking for them; their faces all too serious. Thank goodness they were so small. They hid under one of the empty tables. "Did you see Shamus anywhere?" he asked Westiel.

"No, not yet." Where could he be? They peaked out around the edge of the wrap-around seat. There was the ball pit, the video games, and the food area… There was a salad bar over there!

"Wes!" said Bobby-John, "The salad bar!" They crawled out from under the table and pushed their way through other kids until they reached the food area. Across the way stood the only little kid at the salad bar, in between a few grown-ups, reaching up to put things on his plate that he could barely see. They looked back. Their fathers still couldn't see them, but they were getting close.

They ran up to Shamus, near the front of the line now, and Bobby-John grabbed his shoulder. He almost spilled his food. "Dude, what the heck!?"

"The gwown-ups here are possessed!" Bobby-John whispered at him, so the other adults couldn't hear.

Shamus put out one little hand, "Hey, man, just chill. How do you know they're possessed?"

Bobby-John looked at Westiel. "They told me to go back to the table for a 'surprise.' They were nice, but far too nice. When I refused, one shrieked, and now they're after us. Look, I think they've got our fathers," They looked, and sure enough, there they were, with concentrated looks on their faces, scoping out the area. They couldn't tell if they're eyes were blacked out, but demons didn't always show their black eyes if they didn't feel like it. Shamus nodded and put his food on a table as they ran again.

They didn't know where to hide. Then it hit Shamus: the ball pit! They would have to get past their fathers, but they wouldn't look where they already looked! "Come on!" he said, pulling Bobby-John and Cassie along behind him, who still thought this was all a game. Why shouldn't she? She wasn't raised by the Winchesters and a fallen angel.

After running and hiding under a few tables, they found themselves closer to the entrance, since the food court and the ball pit were in the back. Their fathers still looked for them, and were still closer to the back, but near the food. They ran around some more, and hid under a few more tables. _There are a lot of tables here_, thought Shamus.

Finally, back at the ball pit. Shamus got in first, then Bobby-John helped Cassie in and followed her. Westiel hesitated. "Come on!" yelled Bobby-John, and he reached out and grabbed Westiel's arm.

Westiel fell in to the pit, and found himself surrounded by rainbow colored spheres. At first he didn't know which way was up. But he soon found the surface, and looked out the net on the pit's side. There were their fathers, closing in, but still unaware of their sanctuary in the ball pit.

But wait, here came someone else's father! A portly young man who was clearly too tall to go in the ball pit, climbed in with his child anyway! Westiel found Bobby-John and grabbed his arm. "We can't be here!" he told his friend.

"What? Why not!" he asked back.

"Look!" Westiel pointed up to the surface and in the direction of the man. Bobby-John saw and went back under.

"We have to get out of here!" he said. They found Shamus and decided to split up to get back to the entrance. They made their way past the man, but he jumped in the direction of Westiel, who dove sideways, narrowly avoiding the man, who came back up with his own child in his hands. Westiel climbed out the entrance. He grabbed Shamus and Bobby-John by the arms and began to run, but Bobby-John stopped him. "Wait! Cassie!" She hadn't made it out yet. Suddenly he could just make out the top of her head, and she climbed up to the top of the entrance. "Hurry!" She heard and tried to speed up, but she tripped on something and fell out of the entrance. Bobby-John rushed up to her, who began crying as she had scraped her knee. He saw his father closing in on them. _Crap, he saw us, _he thought. Westiel grabbed Shamus and put his hand on Bobby-John, who was holding Cassie. Then they appeared under the table. Westiel had forgotten he could do that.

Cassie, a bit disoriented, began to cry even more. "Don't worry," said Westiel. He put his hand on her knee, and when he removed it, the scratch was gone. She looked up at him, scared.

"How did you do that! What are you!?" she cried.

"I am a chewub of the Lord," he told her very seriously. But her crying had given away their location, and Castiel walked over to the table. Quickly, Westiel remembered something he learned from his father. He saw a piece of chalk lying on the floor, grabbed it, scribbled a symbol on the floor, and just before his father arrived next to the table, he put his hand on it.

His father didn't budge, and he reached under the table and grabbed the boy. "It doesn't work with chalk," he said, slightly amused by his son's actions, but also confused by them.

As he was held in his father's arms, Westiel looked back at the Winchester tots, saddened by his failure to protect them. "I'm sohwy," he said. Sam and Dean walked over and grabbed their kids as well.

"There you are!" said Sam. "I was starting to get worried."

"Yeah, where have you guys been?" said Dean. He saw the little girl sitting under the table. "Ah. Rescuing the little damsel in distress. That's my boy!" He bent down and talked to her directly. "Y'know, it's about time to sing to the birthday boy. Would you like to join us for cake and ice cream?" he asked her. She nodded.

"Sing to me? Cake?" asked little Wes. Castiel looked at his child.

"Yes. It was supposed to be a surprise, but I told them you wouldn't like surprises."

They weren't possessed, they were _actually_ planning a surprise for him. But they were so nice here...

Westiel decided he should just stop questioning human behavior for now. Castiel already understood.

So they went back to their table, and the "surprise" mariachi band came out with their "surprise" birthday cake, and everyone sang to Westiel, who blew out the candles with perplexity as his father consoled him some more. They had a few presents to give him, and, despite his confusion, Westiel had a great day with his friends and family.

When they were leaving the building, Bobby-John and Shamus complained about how they didn't want to leave, and how they should just stay there an hour longer, and how they weren't sleepy. Nonetheless, they got in the Impala, and Bobby-John and Shamus yawned. It wasn't long before Shamus fell asleep on his older cousin's shoulder. Bobby-John was about to nod off too. But he had a story to tell his father and uncles. He yawned again as he spoke, "Y'know, Wes thought you guys were possessed." They chuckled in the front seat as Westiel waited for some sort of scolding response.

"Oh yeah? Why's that?" asked Dean.

"He thought all the gwown-ups there were possessed," he said, just before he passed out, laying his head on Shamus's. Westiel moved his gaze from the window to his father, who looked back at him puzzled.

"Why?" chuckled Sam.

Westiel reluctantly answered, "Because the wady there told me there was to be a surprise, and I thought she was too nice to be human." Castiel showed a slight smile at that response. Dean and Sam laughed again.

"Yeah, nice people weird me out, too," said Dean. Little Wes looked at Dean as he spoke."It's like that Stepford Wives crap or something!"

Westiel again looked at his father. "Daddy," he said, "I don't undostand that wefference."

Castiel could relate. "Nor do I, son."


End file.
